


a night off

by AgenderCombeferre



Series: summer drabbles [7]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderCombeferre/pseuds/AgenderCombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.</p></blockquote>





	a night off

            The early afternoon light spread across Piper’s desk when Annabeth went to bed.

            Piper couldn’t blame her. Try as she might, Annabeth’s sleep schedule was still as horrible as ever during exam weeks. Piper had finished her own exams yesterday and was still feeling the effects of the continuation of sleep deprivation, but she’d been prepared for this moment, the moment Annabeth finally allowed her body to rest. Piper knew Annabeth’s mind was still racing, it always was; on what her marks would be, what questions she worried she’d gotten wrong. That was where Piper came in.

            “Hey.” She said, plopping down next to Annabeth on her bed, Annabeth only groaning into her pillow.”I know, I know. Hey, roll over a bit.”

            Annabeth sighed, rolling to her side as Piper shifted to be lying beside her, grinning at Annabeth's closed eyes and tired expression, eyebrows furrowed together as though trying to remember something.

            “Hey,” Piper said again, her voice softer this time. “You did great. You poured over those notes for days, you know that material backwards. It’ll be okay.”

     Annabeth nodded, sighing as she did. Piper kissed the space between her eyes, just before her nose. Annabeth smiled, her face relaxing as she seemed to actually try to rest. Piper knew it would be short lived, that Annabeth would probably only take a short nap, but she was prepared with a counter attack.

     When the time came that Annabeth decided hours could make up for weeks of sleep deprivation, Piper felt her girlfriend start to roll out of bed and caught her by wrapping her arms around Annabeth’s middle. Annabeth made a confused noise, like for a moment she was still asleep and couldn’t fathom why she couldn’t get out of bed. Piper nudged her back into lying down, and knowing the rebuke coming, grabbed the first weapon of her plan.

     “Piper, I need to - “

     “Eat?” Piper asked, dangling the bag of apple slices she’d prepared for this exact moment. She knew if she’d done something simple, like chips or a snack meant to be in bags, Annabeth would simply say that she needed something healthier. Annabeth huffed a sigh, but took the apples with a thanks. Piper kept from laughing at the sight of her tired girlfriend eating apple slices angrily, but it was a close call.

     When the apple slices had gone, Annabeth tried again to leave, this time claiming a need to get the current book she was reading. Piper pulled the very book in question out from under the pillows. This time, Annabeth didn’t look as annoyed, perhaps finding the humour in Piper trying to keep her off of her feet.

      Piper scrolled through her phone as Annabeth read. She stole glances, sometimes coensiding with the glances Annabeth was stealing herself. When this happened Piper would make a silly face as though she’d been making it the entire time, and Annabeth would make a sound somewhere in between a laugh and an annoyed huff.

     At last a few hours had passed and Piper swung her feet out of bed, causing Annabeth to look up from her book in surprise as she walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen .

     “What, am I not allowed to get out as well?”

     “No one said you couldn’t before.” Piper called over her shoulder. She heard Annabeth grumbling as she followed, slumping at the kitchen table as Piper poked around in the refrigerator.

      “What do you feel like for dinner?” Annabeth asked, as though she didn’t know very well Piper ad that covered. Between Annabeth’s internship and Piper’s grocery cashier job, the two of them had a very tight budget and hence had to plan all of their expenses, meals included, very carefully.

      “I’ve put some thought into it.” Piper said, sliding out the bowl Annabeth had been too tired this morning to notice this morning. She let Annabeth, who’s neck had craned in an attempt for a better view, see inside. It was a rather small bowl, but inside was one of Annabeth’s favourite foods: rice, with many fresh vegetables. The freshness was a rarity, fresh being so much more expensive than the frozen sort.

      “How - ?”

      “I know people.” Piper said in an attempt to be suave. Annabeth of course rolled her eyes, so she continued. Katie Gardner in Percy’s Psych course is in the gardening club, was advertising for the community garden giving out fresh food to the students, natural brain food or whatever.”

      “You put a lot of work into this.” Annabeth noted, looking...the look in her eyes was so honestly grateful, so honestly _completely in love,_ Piper set down the bowl to cup her girlfriend’s cheek, kissing her softly.

      “I know you work really hard at your studies, and you deserve...frankly you deserve better than I can afford at the moment, so I thought a night of is, like, the least I can do.”

     Annabeth smiled, kissing Piper again before standing, taking the bowl and two forks.

     “C’mon, we’ve got a Netflix queue and a free night.”

 _Honestly,_ Piper thought, following her back into the room, _romance at it’s finest._

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.


End file.
